


Cupid

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [48]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness: Canon vs Fanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

** Cupid  **  
** Pairing: ** Emma/August (Pinocchio) (Wooden Swan)  
 ** Word Count: ** 572

** Cupid  **  
Emma came of the sheriff’s office looking at her phone. She was unaware someone was waiting for her. 

“Emma.” August said with a stubbly grin. 

Emma’s head jerked up and she glared at the man standing next his motorcycle. “I don’t have time august I have to go pick up henry at Regina’s. We are having dinner.”

“Why don’t we take him to dinner together.” August said. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want him to think we are a couple or something.” Emma walked over to her car. 

“I thought we were a couple. We were doing couple things last night.” August gave her an appreciative look up and down. 

“The kid doesn’t need to know that. If it doesn’t work out he could get hurt.” Emma said. “He’s sensitive he will pick up any vibes we have.” 

“Fine. I’ll drop by for pie while you two are having dinner. I can make it look innocent.” August assured her.

“There is nothing innocent about you.” Emma countered. 

“I thought you liked me that way.” August tried his best pout. 

“Drop by if you want to. I need to get over there before Regina changes her mind.” Emma opened her car door. 

August grinned and started his motorcycle. He followed her out of the parking lot. 

A half hour later, august walked into Granny’s and sat down at the counter.   
Emma looked over at him and frowned.

Henry grinned. “Hey August! Why don’t you come sit with us?”

“Thanks Kid.” August got up and went over to their booth. “Hey Emma.” 

“Hey.” Emma went back to looking at the menu. 

“So how long have you been dating my mom?” Henry asked. 

“He isn’t dating me.” Emma said. “We are just friends.” 

“No. He’s dating you all right. He has that goofy look on his face when he looks at you. That means he likes you and I have seen you look at him the same way. I also know that you went out for a drink. People do that when they date.”

“People do that when they are just friends too.” Emma corrected him. “There is nothing going on here.” 

Henry nodded and grinned. “If you say so but he still likes you.” 

“Would you mind if I dated Emma?” August asked. 

“No. I like you. Date him Emma.” Henry said. 

“Kid, I don’t need your permission.” Emma said. 

August grinned. “You weren’t kidding about him picking up on things, were you? He’s good.” 

“Wait what does that mean?” Henry asked. “So you are already dating? I thought so.” 

“Now do you see what you started?” Emma glared at august. “He is going to start planning our wedding next.” 

“Want to be my best man?” August asked Henry. He nudged the boy on the shoulder. “Just kidding. I haven’t even asked her yet.” 

“What are you waiting for?” Henry said. 

“I guess nothing, now.” August slid out of the booth and knelt in front of Emma. “Will you marry me, Emma Swan?”

David walked over and tapped august on the shoulder. “Don’t you think you should be asking for my permission first?”

“David, this isn’t the Enchanted Forest.” Mary Margaret said as she pulled on David’s sleeve. “Let her decide.” 

Everyone turned to look at Emma. 

Emma looked at all their expectant faces. She looked back at August. “Yes but the kid doesn’t plan the wedding.” 

“Deal!” Henry said. 


End file.
